Republikańscy Strażnicy Kosmosu
right|150px Republikańscy Strażnicy Kosmosu – serial animowany emitowany na kanale Weazel w Grand Theft Auto IV i Grand Theft Auto V. Opowiada o przygodach trzech kosmicznych komandosach, którzy walczą z kosmitami szerząc na innych planetach „amerykańskie wartości”. Program ten jest sponsorowany przez markę piwa Pißwasser i sieć restauracji Burger Shot (w której do zestawów dziecięcych dołączane są ich figurki). Posiada również własną stronę internetową – Republicanspacerangers.com. Odcinki Nienazwany odcinek (Grand Theft Auto IV) Odcinek rozpoczyna się powitaniem komandosów przez jajogłowych kosmitów na planecie Spheron. Pomimo faktu iż nie znają oni planety Ziemi przyjmują ich z otwartymi rękami i proszą o podzielenie się z nimi tym co mają, bo sami niewiele posiadają. Ci jednak nie rozumieją co kosmici do nich mówią i postanawiają pomimo ich błagań wysadzić planetę Spheron w powietrze. Po zakończonej misji powracają na swój statek, na którym świętują zwycięstwo jednak ich radość przerywa niespodziewanie sygnał na radarze, na którym pojawia się niezidentyfikowana planeta, którą postanawiają szybko zniszczyć. Po kolejnych gratulacjach ze strony Commandera, Butch ponownie zauważa, że na radarze pojawiła się kolejna planeta. Tym razem okazuje się jednak, że na jej powierzchni występują złoża złota oraz cennych minerałów, więc postanawiają tam wylądować i zbadać teren. Na planecie wita ich obcy-ośmiornica, który prosi ich o pomoc. Ci jednak znowu mają problem z komunikacją, więc postanawiają odstrzelić jedną z jego macek. Ten jednak wybacza to im i zaprasza ich na przyjęcie powitalne. Komandosi jednak nie dają się namówić i uznają to za próbę przekupstwa. Kosmita kontynuuje jednak swoją wypowiedź i prosi ich o pomoc w wyzwoleniu jego ludu spod jarzma złej rasy obcych, która przybyła na ich planetę by odebrać im ich złoża cennych kruszców robiąc z nich tym samym niewolników. Nagle dialog przerywa im obcy, który ciemięży lud kosmitów-ośmiornic, zezłoszczony na niewolnika proszącego o łaskę. Commander postanawia jednak, że on i jego kompani powinni wykonywać swoją pierwotną misję bez względu na sytuację i wraz z nimi rozpoczyna odstrzał. Kilka chwil później akcja przenosi się na statek, gdzie gratulacje dowódcy przerywa wlatująca w jego twarz sperma Dicka, który nie może przestać się onanizować. Trouble Brewing Down South! (odcinek nr 456) Rozpoczyna się on grillowaniem na jednej z planetoid krążącej wokół Ziemi. Komandosi odpoczywając od ciągłego zabijania kosmitów relaksują się przy grillowaniu galaktycznego kurczaka i pilnowaniu Ziemi aby nie dostał się na nią żaden kosmita-imigrant. W pewnym momencie Commander wystrzela pocisk ze swojej broni, przez co Butch zagają o tym, że jest to nie możliwe iż słyszy wystrzał, gdyż w próżni dźwięk się nie rozchodzi. Naukowy bełkot przerywają jego koledzy wyśmiewający się z tego, że używa internetu do szukania takich informacji zamiast oglądania w nim filmów pornograficznych czy też publikowaniu nieprawdziwych informacji. W pewnym momencie w pobliżu pojawia się bezbronny kosmita proszący o pomoc, którego traktują jako imigranta i szybko go zabijają. Potem dowódca woła do siebie trzech kosmitów i rozkazuje im wyczyścić ich statek. Po wydaniu rozkazu cała załoga kieruje się do statku gdzie kładą się spać. O trzeciej w nocy ze swojej kapsuły wymyka się Butch, który postanawia dać swojemu nowo poznanemu koledze-kosmicie puszkę fasoli, gdyż jego rodzina głoduje. Wyżala się mu również, że pomimo kolegowania się z resztą załogi czuje się samotny i potrzebuje przyjaciela. Niespodziewanie okazuje się, że Commander wraz z Dickiem słyszeli jego rozmowę z kosmitą. Obaj stwierdzają, że są oni nie przyjaciółmi a homoseksualistami, po czym posądzają Butcha o zdradę i zaczynają strzelać w jego stronę. Na szczęście udaje mu się uciec wraz z kosmitą jego statkiem. Wywiązuje się pościg. W jego trakcie Butch uświadamia sobie, że stał się przestępcą działającym niezgodnie z prawem i zaczyna żałować swojej decyzji. By zgubić statek Commandera, kosmita przelatuje przez pole siłowe planety-pierścień. Ścigający wpadają w pułapkę przez co ich statek nie może ruszyć z miejsca. Sprawa jeszcze bardziej komplikuje się, gdy Dick chcąc się wydostać z zasadzki włącza turboprzyspieszenie co kończy się padnięciem całego systemu na statku, w tym dostępu do tlenu. Błagania i przeprosiny ze strony komandosów uwięzionych w śmiertelnej pułapce zostają przyjęte przez kosmitę, który postanawia wziąć ich na swój statek. Odcinek kończy się cliffhangerem kiedy to Commander i Butch wystrzeliwują się ze swojego statku w stronę ściganych. Episode 3 (Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City) Główni bohaterowie zostają wybudzeni z hibernacji przez specjalnie przysłanego przez rząd robota. Dowiadują się od niego, że hibernowali przez osiem lat a ich generator atmosferyczny przestały działać. Okazuje się bowiem, że Dick zamiast ustawić kapsuły hibernacyjne na 8 godzin ustawił je na 8 lat. Następnie próbują aktywować wcześniej wyłączony statek poprzez wpisanie na komputerze pokładowym hasła, lecz mimo usilnych starań nie udaje im się to. W końcu pomaga im robot, który wpisuje wcześniej zmienione odgórnie hasło – tolerancja. Załogo jest zdziwiona tym słowem i stwierdza, że jest to najpewniej hasło wygenerowane z losowych liter. Po aktywowaniu wszystkich systemów na statku okazuje się, że Butch przez czas spędzony w hibernacji stracił wszystkich przyjaciół na portalach społecznościowych a załoga otrzymała rozkaz wylądowania na Ziemi. Po rozbiciu swojego statku zamiast przyjęcia powitalnego jako bohaterów przywitani są oni przez jednego z żołnierzy, który wręcza im medale za ich posługę i prosi o oddanie broni. Z początku myślą, że zamiast nich dostaną nowe, ulepszone bronie, lecz okazuje się, że wszystko w USA mocno się zmieniło od ich ostatniego pobytu. Kraj ten stał się przyjazny dla kosmitów, pacyfistyczny i pozbawiony żartów. Zostają również skierowani na szkolenie w zakresie przystosowania się do wszechobecnie panującej wrażliwości. Trafiają do klasy, w której uczą się od kosmity w jaki sposób rozwiązywać konflikty i być empatycznym. Jednak mimo usilnych starań nauczyciela nie udaje im się przyswoić tych wartości, przez co zmuszony jest on do odebrania ich orderów i uznania ich za zdrajców narodu. Oburzeni tym faktem twierdzą, że są prawdziwymi patriotami i nietolerancja obcych ras jest ich obowiązkiem. Nauczyciel jest tym faktem przerażony i uświadamia im, że tak naprawdę prezydent Stanów Zjednoczonych jest kosmitą, po czym włącza program emitujący przemówienie prezydenta Zanea, który wprowadza nową flagę USA. Po tym szokującym wystąpieniu prezydenta postanawiają przypuścić na niego zamach i winą obciążyć winą meksykanów. Następnego dnia gotowi do ataku rozpoczynają swój plan. Ostatecznie nie udaje się go zrealizować, gdyż pijany Dick celując w prezydenta, przesiadującego w samochodzie, z karabinu snajperskiego chybia i trafia prosto w genitalia Commandera. Przez nietrafny strzał Commander zostaje okrzyknięty bohaterem narodowym, który ocalił prezydenta przed zabójstwem. Episode 4 (Grand Theft Auto V) Jest to kontynuacja poprzedniego odcinka. Prezydent postanowił wybaczyć komandosom zamach na jego osobę, gdyż przyczyniła się ona do wzrostu jego popularności, oraz zaprosił ich na grilla w jego ogródku koło Białego Domu. Po krótkim spotkaniu z Zanem zostaje im przydzielone kolejne zadanie – rozdawanie ulotek, które nawołują do przyłączenia się do Space Rangersów w centrum handlowym Dark Matter Mall. W misji tej mają im pomóc nowi członkowie załogi – Luke i Vanessa. W trakcie podróży, będąc w kapsule hibernacyjnej Dickowi śni się bitwa podczas której zaczyna uprawiać seks z Lukiem. Nagle ze snu wybudza go Commander, który informuje, że statek dotarł na miejsce. Podczas rozdawania ulotek dochodzi do konfrontacji Commandera z Lukiem, którego szczerze nienawidzi. Dowódca celując w jego stronę zostaje szturchnięty przez Butcha co powoduje wystrzał broni. Zabijając jednego z członków nowego zespołu postanawia więc zaimprowizować atak na centrum handlowe tym samym niszcząc wszystko i wszystkich znajdujących się w jego zasięgu. Krótko po tym wydarzeniu na miejsce ataku przybywa ekipa telewizyjna, której Commander wyjaśnia, że doszło do niespodziewanego ataku ze strony Chińczyków. Na miejscu spotykają również reporterkę Eleonorę von Sorenson, która będąc pod wrażeniem ich działań zaprasza ich do wzięcia udziału w imprezie dla skrajnych konserwatystów nazwanej Młynek do kawy. Później okazuje się, że cała impreza jest przykrywką dla działań syjamskiego rodzeństwa kosmitów Edmunda i Fitzgeralda, którzy chcą przejąć władzę nad USA. Podczas przyjęcia Dick z powodu niestrawności postanawia znaleźć łazienkę, lecz przez przypadek wchodzi na scenę i wydala się do makiety Białego Domu, przez co zostaje uznany przez kosmitów jako potencjalny kandydat na stanowisko prezydenta. Postacie * Commander * Dick * Butch * Julio * Abel * Man-Ho * Prezydent Zane * Luke * Vanessa * Eleonora von Sorenson * Edmund * Fitzgerald Ciekawostki * W serialu tym komandosi noszą egzoszkielety podobne do tych z serii gier Halo oraz można zauważyć w nim pierścienie Halo. * Statek kosmiczny, który występuje w serialu wyglądem przypomina fallusa. Dodatkowo wypuszczane są z niego pociski w kształcie plemników a podczas nieaktywności systemów pokładowych jest on „sflaczały”. Co więcej czasem można zauważyć, że jest na niego założona powłoka ochronna przypominająca kondom a z jego pokładu można się ewakuować wyjściem przeznaczonym do „ejakulacji”. * Robot występujący w jednym z odcinków przypomina wyglądem Pana Złotą Rączkę z serii gier Fallout. Kategoria:Programy telewizyjne de:Republican Space Rangers en:Republican Space Rangers es:Republican Space Rangers pt:Republican Space Rangers